<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunset Swims and Lost Poetry by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094236">Sunset Swims and Lost Poetry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jaffy doesn’t like strangers but to be fair I don’t either, M/M, Poet person!Kouen, Rurumu is best mom, get this goat man some ideas, summer vacations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jafar sees Kouen every time Kouen travels down, and he starts to be more used to the boy the more they see each other, even if it’s only from afar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jafar/Ren Kouen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunset Swims and Lost Poetry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/gifts">Tiggerola</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah, yes, poetic titles and bad writing mY FAVouRiTE 👌👌 jk but enjoy some enja</p><p>Talking with Tiggerola has honestly fuelled my dying love for Enja and I’m glad I didn’t lose that love :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jafar lives in the county, smaller house close to the sea, goes out to look at waters and wanders the beaches every evening.</p><p>It’s a pretty place in the summers, warm and calm waters. Many people visit.</p><p>One of those people, is Ren Kouen.</p><p>Ja’far didn’t like the flow, the masses that arrived even if it was good for the smaller shops.</p><p>He was always grumpier those summers, and he didn’t like these people, people that were strangers.</p><p>Some of these strangers he saw often, and some he only saw once.</p><p>But Kouen always came, every summer Ja’far found him sitting near the waters at sunset with an empty page open, his old notebook seemed new, but Ja’far saw that he always had the same one. </p><p>Poetry, he had heard Kouen trying to write poetry.</p><p>Ja’far thought it was cute in a way. Kouen looked stern, almost <i>scary</i> but this side, something softer and more kind was cute to see.</p><p>He didn’t like the strangers, but after so many years of seeing that red hair they didn’t feel like strangers anymore.</p><p>Ja’far doesn’t know what is considered normal where Kouen comes from, hell, Ja’far doesn’t know what’s common where he himself comes from, but when he tells Rurumu about the boy for the hundredth time she tells him to invite him, to eat strawberries and cream.</p><p>He felt embarrassed, standing alone on the sand, the wind blowing through his hair. Waiting to see Kouen’s red hair appear.</p><p>He doesn’t come.</p><p>It was years later when he sees the man again.</p><p>Rurumu was long gone, but Ja’far still remembers every word she had uttered in the years he had lived under her roof.</p><p>Kouen sits down at the same place, there had been a bench at first, but now it was gone. Despite that Kouen sits between the metal poles the bench had been on, the same notebook in his lap.</p><p>Kouen had looked stern before, but with time shaping his face to be sharper he had begun to look even scarier, and the goatee didn’t help.</p><p>Despite that Ja’far went up to him, almost tripping over his long sweat pants, hands in his pockets and peeking over the rims of his cheap reading glasses.</p><p>He invites him in, not for strawberries, but for dinner. To talk, and Kouen has a glint in his eye when he sees Ja’far, and he accepts.</p><p>Dinner wasn’t anything special, and they eat under silence. But after, after they talked until the sun went down.</p><p>Kouen had seen Ja’far, had looked for him every summer he had come down here. Ja’far doesn’t know if he should feel flattered, but he blushes.</p><p>Kouen was nice, and Ja’far said goodbye to the stern looking poet when he stepped out on the concrete outside of Ja’far’s home.</p><p>They promise to meet tomorrow, and every summer. And to talk when they weren’t seeing each other.</p><p>Ja’far doesn’t know <i>how</i> it ended up like this, but he’s happy for it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>